realaccountfandomcom-20200213-history
Hako
Hako (箱, Hako, lit. "Box") is the character introduced in the second part and later serves as one of the antagonists in the third part of the story. Appearance Hako has blond hair with curly bonds, very thick eyes. For his outfit, he wears a green jumper, a pair of pants, plain sneakers, a pair of cube earrings and a black neck brace. Sometimes he puts on a box onto his head for other players to try their lucks. Personality Plot Early Story Hako is already lived into a box since his childhood, his owner sold him so the casino have a new game such like a "Human Dice" can play. Hako never seeing outside world even once thanks to his owner. Hako has be living in the box for a long time until 9 years later, Hako has feel tired of keep living in a box, he request his owner to gambling each other to known who is the luckiest one, if Hako lose he will letting his owner to kill him. In the end of gambling, Hako is still lose due to his bad luck. Soon, an airplane suddenly falling down and crushed the whole casino. Thanks to Hako being live inside the box he is able to survived from the accident and finally able to see outside world. After seeing his owner's face for the first time, he think his owner was unfortunate and believed his is choose by the world. Thus, Hako started to create his "new world" along with the "chosen ones". Chapter 11-70 (Second Season) Hako first appeared in Chapter 68, with celebrating their victory and the end of the SNS Hide-and-Seek. Chapter 71-185 (Third Season) Hako appeared again at Chapter 72, he is choose as one of the 30 players to be play at Real Account Tower. After the first game finished, everyone is having a bath. After finished bathing, Yuuma Mukai meet Hako and he have something to said (As he suspect Hako is Chairman Marble). After Yuuma revealed Hako's true face and he got a bad luck ticket, Hako revealed himself to Yuuma and said he is not choose by the "new world". Before Hako leave, he replies that he's not Chairman Marble, which Yuuma is surprised and wonder who's Hako actually. During the second game, Hako is tagged team with Mizuki Kurashina and Yui Akariya. After noticed Mizuki got a good luck ticket, Hako is surprised and suggest him to joins the "new world". Hako replies that Yuuma is not chosen and he will die soon, which makes Mizuki angry and tells him don't disrespect Yuuma or he will be killed. Then, Hako tell Mizuki to see what's Yuuma doing now and he seeing Yuuma showed to be friendly and playing with OL Marble. Mizuki was disappoint at Yuuma and start crying, he stated he will joined Hako's "new world" and wants to kill Yuuma. Hako think in this way, Yuuma will gonna die soon. Right after Mizuki "new world", Hako revealed that OL Marble's ID name and it's correct. Yui asks how Hako know about that OL Marble's ID name and he replies it's because he is so lucky. During the third game, Hako is tagged with Mizuki once again. Mizuki is slowly started being brainwashing by Hako. Later, when Yuuma and Ayame Kamijou comes to see Mizuki, it's showed that Hako using an hammer to attacking him, in order to have Mizuki feel despair. Then, Yuuma break his own finger to shows how he want to reunion with Mizuki, he tells him they will having a match to fighting each other at 9:00 p.m, both Mizuki and Hako agreed with it. When Yuuma and Ayame arrived, the match is started. During the match, every time Ayame try to interrupt the match it's stopped by Hako. Hako asking Ayame try to test her luck but soon Yuuma is defeated by Mizuki. Hako said congrats to Mizuki and want to give him a hug, though it's suddenly stopped as Yuuma is awake thanks to Ayame. After Yuuma revealed the truth that all Mizuki wants is a real best friends, Hako is being kicked by Yuuma. During the fourth game, Hako is tagged with Aiji Hoshina. After Yuuma defeated Zui Zakuro, along with Aiji was stealing everyone's points and it's revealed Aiji can also joins Hako's "new world" too. One day after the fourth game finished, the fifth game is started with every players wears school uniforms. During the fifth game, Hako's role in the game was "Discipline". Because of this, Ayame try to requested him to uses his power to see if Yuuma is the Chairman Marble or not, but Hako deny it and said she need to tests her luck first before she need his help. Ayame agreed but she want to change the rule, instead of being die she will uses Mizuki's knife to stabbing herself. Hako accepted Ayame's request and she is started to test her luck. Before Ayame testing her luck for the third time, Hako suggested her to stop it as he think a humans with bad lucks will never able to changes their luck status, but Ayame didn't listen and keep stabbing herself until she finally fall down. After Ayame fall down, Hako take the ticket to see if her luck has changed or not and it did. Then, Hako agreed with "helping" Ayame but instead of uses it on Yuuma he used it on Ayame, revealed that Hako want to help Ayame is just a lying and he don't want to used his Discipline ability to Yuuma due to he is not choose by the "new world". When "Marble" showed up (Which revealed to be Yuuma in his Third Stage of "symptom" wears Marble's mask), requested the 20 players to gives the smartphone to him so the players won't able to used they "student roles" abilities. Chapter 186-191 (Final Arc) One day after the end of Fake News Island, Yuuma told everyone that since they will only have one trial left, they must have to works together and survives the trial so the real peace will finally come. Soon, along with the remaining 14 players went to the tower top. Soon after the conversation between Masahide Eniguma and Yuuma ended, Marble shown up and announced the new trial they will play was Real Follower Battle. After Marble explained the rules of new trial, the trial was started. During the trial, Marble's followers keep increasing which caused him easily overpowered Yuuma's groups. Soon, Yuuma, Mizuki, Sayaka and Shuu went to protects everyone from being killed by Marble. Yuuma stated that he can't comes up a second plan at a moment so he don't know how to defeat Marble. While Yuuma still thinking about the plan, he noticed that everyone was crying due to being hopeless and can only rely on Yuuma's strength in the end. Soon, Aiji said that instead of just sitting there to watching, they should just joins to fight as well and try their best to help Yuuma as much as they can. Then, along with every players come to faces Marble. When Ayame was almost killed by Marble, she was saved by Hako. Hako stated that he doesn't understand why is Yuuma still alive even though he wasn't chosen by the god. He also stated that if Yuuma survived in this trial, it's meant that Yuuma must be needed for the "new world". After everyone successful to capture Marble, Yuuma went to punches Marble and they successful to "defeats" Marble. Although it's revealed that Marble is still alive, due to his followers has been increased to over 12 billions which almost same as Yuuma's. Soon, Marble's true identity was revealed to be Shin Kashiwagi, the father of Yuuma and his siblings. Soon after finished the conversation, the trial was continued and Shin's body becomes gigantic once again. With this situation, Yuuma comes out a one last plan to defeat Shin, to surviving in 5 minutes and gives him a finishing blow at the last minutes. Soon, everyone starts run away and tries their best to dodge Shin's attacks, while informing internet users to helps them by follow Yuuma's account. After the end of Real Follower Battle trial and Real Account Tower's challenge, Hako stated his prediction on Yuuma will die was wrong. He also claims that he still believes the world are runs by luck and said they will meet again sometimes in the future. Gallery Trivia *Hako is the most luckiest person ever exist in this world. *Apart from Paru-kun, Hako is the second player who never shows to be in danger in the death games. *It's not known that what's the "new world" that Hako keep referring, but it's seem like it meant to controlling the world with his "chosen one". Reference Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains